Let The Ed Be Unbroken
by Shiro Chigo
Summary: It's been three years since Edd moved away from Peach Creek. Memories of his friends turn up every now and then and make his heart ache. Then one day Edd is taken back to Peach Creek and the adventure begins. Shounen-ai. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Once Upon An Ed**

* * *

"Hey, sockhead! You got that doohickey done yet?!" said a voice. It was a familiar one.

"Double D! Watch out for the mutated, liver-eating, flying mole rats of the seventh star of the planet Thorax! Oh, Eddy wants to know if you are done!" shouted another. Another afternoon of retrospect was here for Edd as he sat there alone in his room.

"Yes, Ed... Yes, Eddy... I'm done," he said to himself out loud. Edd placed both of his elbows on the hard, wood surface of his desk and propped his head on his hands. He stared at the wall for a couple of seconds before looking down on the desk to see a simple, small, blue label that said, "Desk." He let out a sigh. He reached towards the label with his right hand and gently peeled it off. "I remember the first day I came to this apartment. I was thrilled and mortified all at once."

It was true. Edd had moved away from his beloved Peach Creek almost three years ago. He was thirteen then and had all the time in the world to experience countless adventures with his two best friends. He often thought of them everyday and would smile and even laugh at the things they did back then. Eddy would come up with a "brilliant" scheme to scam the other children for money and Ed, that lovable oaf, would go right along with their greedy friend. He, himself, would assist them as well even if he warned them ahead of time. The plans would often go awry and put them in a lot of trouble. All of that had changed one day when Edd returned home and to his room only to find a suitcase neatly placed on his bed with a single sticky note upon it that would change his life. He could still remember...

* * *

"What?!" shouted a frantic Edd. He picked up the sticky note one more time and read it very carefully once more. Sweat began to build up underneath his hat. His eyes were wide with shock. The sticky note read, "Dear Eddward, please pack all of your belongings in the suitcase we left you. We have decided to move to a different place now that your father has found a new job. We're leaving tomorrow. -Love, Mom." His heart skipped a beat. His parents were moving away and taking him as well. He was so stricken with grief that he would not stop shaking. Hot tears began to well up in his eyes as he let the yellow sheet of paper slip out of his hands and fall onto the ground gently. He fell back onto his behind and began to shout for his parents. "Mother! Father! Where are you?! Please tell me why we have to move to another location when we were quite fine here in Peach Creek! Please answer me!" he cried. He held his hands to his face and sobbed. After a failed scheme from Eddy and a couple of shoes and fists to the face he came home to find this?! Why?!

"Yo, sockhead!" shouted a voice from behind his door. There were loud knocks that shook the door on its frame. "What's with the yelling?! We gotta prepare for another scam!"

"Jawbreaker good for Ed, Double D!" shouted Ed. He crashed through the door with Eddy on his shoulders. Ed was about to carelessly run through Edd's room and make a mess but he stopped the moment he saw Edd in his miserable state. He blinked at Edd for a few moments and Eddy was a bit embarrassed. There was a moment of silence for a few more moments before Eddy decided to speak.

"Hey! Get up! What's with the tears?!" he said, irritated. He jumped off of Ed's head and landed on the ground next to Edd. He was actually a bit tense now that he was watching Edd cry. Edd did not look up. Instead he pointed down towards the ground at the sticky note. Eddy looked down towards it and then back at Edd. "So what?! You're crying like a wuss just 'cause your mom and dad are makin' you do stuff? What a load of-"

"Read it!" shouted Edd. Eddy was caught off guard and took a step back. He had never heard Edd shout at him with such anger and sadness. He tilted his head down towards the carpet and looked at the note. It was upside down and illegible from where he stood. He bent down, picked it up, and began to read it. Slowly his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Double D...? You're... You're moving away...?" he asked in a hushed tone. Ed overheard and gasped in a panic.

"No, Double D! You can't move away!" shouted the big lug. He reached out for Edd and pulled him into a big bear hug and would not let go. Tears began to stream down Ed's face as he began to squeeze Edd like a rag doll. "Please don't go! You can stay in Ed's room! I'll even share some buttered toast with you! Honest!"

Edd looked up at Ed with puffed up eyes. He was still crying and Ed's words were of no comfort. He began to sob again.

"Ed, don't you understand? I have to move with my parents! I can't live here without them and I doubt any of your parents would want to take care of another child!" said a distraught Edd. Ed began to cry louder and squeeze Edd even harder. Eddy was still recovering from the shock. Their best friend...

"Double D, tell me this is some kind of sick joke. You can't leave!" said Eddy. He crumpled up the sticky note and threw it at the wall with all of his might. It merely bounced off the wall and landed on the floor. Eddy was angry now. "What the heck is wrong with your parents?!" he shouted. Edd turned to Eddy, still in Ed's arms.

"It isn't a joke, Eddy... We're leaving tomorrow... Tomorrow..." said Edd. Eddy's bottom lip was shaking as he tried to hold back tears. That was it. He jumped at Ed who opened his arms to allow Edd to breathe but also to allow Eddy to join the group. He quickly embraced the two.

"Double D! No!" said Ed. He sat down on his behind and would not let the other two go. Eddy began to cry hard and balled his hands into fists. Edd saw how the two of them reacted and had a hard time thinking straight. He had to think logically but through such an emotional time? That would be unfair to the Ed and Eddy. He couldn't bear to see his two best friends cry anymore. He took a deep breath and looked at the two of them.

"Ed... Eddy... I don't have... Any other choice. Don't you see?" he asked them. Ed loosened his hold and Edd managed to pry himself out and stood before them. He was a shattered soul but he had to pick up the pieces of his spirit and accept it. He was moving away...

"So that's it?" asked Eddy. "You're going to just go?! Tell 'em no, Double D!" Edd shook his head. He wiped the tears from his eyes and tried to hold back the ones that were beginning to well up. Ed and Eddy stood up.

"I know it... It's hard. I can't stop them. After all they are my parents, Eddy. They... They know what's best for me," said Edd. He couldn't help but have his sentences come out broken with pauses. He walked towards them and led them towards the front door of his house. He had to... He couldn't burden the two of them like this...

"What are you doing, sockhead?!" cried Eddy. He tried to resist but he couldn't. Edd already pushed them out to his doorstep. He couldn't even respond anymore at this point. Ed was frantic.

"Double D! Please don't! Who will build all of Eddy's thing-in-a-ma-bobs?! Who will remind me when the next episode of Brain-leeching Robot Squids of Neptune is?!" asked Ed. Ed's innocent and child-like requests were too much for Edd. Eddy put both of his hands in his pockets and lowered his head as he looked at the ground. His gritted his teeth and had an angry look in his eyes. Edd had to... He just had to...

"Ed... Eddy... I just have... One last favor for you," he whispered. Ed stopped bawling for a moment and Eddy only moved his eyes onto Edd. With a heavy heart, Edd began to speak again. "You have to promise... That you won't forget me, alright?" he asked. Ed began to cry.

"Double D! I promise I won't forget! Just stay here!" shouted Ed. Eddy punched Ed in his arm and shouted at him.

"You idiot! Double D can't stay here anymore! He has to move, don't you get it?!" shouted an angry Eddy. Before they could continue, Edd got the attention of the both of them again. He looked down at his doorstep. The doormat was labeled beneath their feet. That doormat would no longer be there anymore and neither would that label. He looked up towards them one last time.

"This is it... Ed and Eddy..." he began. His grip on the doorknob with his right hand tightened. "Good-bye!" he cried as he closed the door. He slammed it and locked it. Ed was shocked and began to pound on the door.

"No, Double D! No!" he screamed. There was a sound of another punch. Eddy most likely hit Ed again.

"Stop it, you lummox! Double D wants to leave. Don't you see that?!" said Eddy. Edd couldn't bear it anymore. He retreated back to his room as quickly as possible and closed the door. He locked it as well. He had his back against the door as he slumped down onto the ground. It was silent again for a few more moments until he looked up at his suitcase.

"... I should... Start packing," said Edd, quietly.

* * *

That was the horrible memory Edd has had pop up in his mind countless times as he lived his life three years away from his two unforgettable and irreplaceable companions. He looked at the label stuck on his index finger before throwing it away in his trash bin to his right.

"... I hate labels."

* * *

**End Of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - A Town Called Ed**

* * *

Edd stood up and pushed his chair in neatly. He reached out towards his lamp which was on the left side of his desk and turned it off. It was morning and he was tired. The only reason he was up this early was because it used to be a bit of a habit when he was younger. He was about to go out about town in a few minutes. He stood in front of his mirror which was placed on his closet door and examined himself. Edd was seventeen years old now and around six feet in height. He could see that reddish orange t-shirt he used to wear back in Peach Creek as well as his purple shorts, his red socks and blue shoes. The color scheme did not change very much as those seemed to be his taste in color coordination even now. He had on a long-sleeved shirt that was colored a bright orange. He often rolled his sleeves up a bit past his elbows to avoid heating up when the sun was out. He wore dark blue cargo shorts, red socks and black and white sneakers. His hair began to grow out a few months after he moved here and now had shoulder-length, straight, blond hair. Knowing Edd he was astounded at this development and made sure to take care of it. He even wore one or two hair clips around the front with one of them being a little pink heart.

"... It'll be chilly out today. Curse the cold spell of winter," said Edd. Today was November 19th and the climate was slowly getting colder but Edd did not mind it as much as he says he will. He reached for the doorknob to the left of the mirror and opened the door. Inside he had a neatly placed alignment of clothes, shoes and other accessories for daily wear. There were three hooks hanging from the top of the door and placed behind the door that held two different ski hats and a bright red summer scarf. "Mother seems to have adjusted just fine. Father is a bit too enigmatic for me to read but I'm sure neither of them will mind this little thing." Edd suddenly had a mischievous smile on his face as he wrapped the red scarf around his neck. There was something that Edd has discovered about himself while he was out here. He knew deep inside but he never had the courage to admit to it. He discovered that he really had no love for girls. Despite being kissed by that dreaded Marie Kanker and her devious sister, the short crush Ed's younger sister, Sarah, had on him and even encounters with the popular girl of the cul-de-sac, Nazz, were misunderstood. Sarah was only enchanted by Edd's acts of kindness and Marie only seemed to like to torment him and his buddies. He was always embarrassed around Nazz because she was able to be so feminine out in the open. She could act like one and wear clothes she wanted to wear and not just ones she should. He envied that about her and not so much that she was coveted by some of the other guys. Lucky for him he found this out here and not back home where he believed he would be confronted and "dealt" with. This was something incredibly sensitive and he could not think of any possible way to reveal it to them but here he did not have to worry.

He closed his closet door and smiled at his reflection in the mirror. "Maybe one day you'll see your old friends again, yes? Just keep your chin up and wait for that day," said Edd. He admitted to being very lonely out here but he started to develop a bit of an optimistic side in order to keep a smile on his own face. With that he left the apartment building and headed out.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Edd decided to return home. He didn't have much to do even now. He became a bit secluded now that his friends weren't here. His parents didn't seem to notice as they continued to speak to him only through sticky notes. He retreated to his room and pulled off his scarf and gently placed it on the back of his chair. He sighed as he turned towards his bed. He was about to just sleep the rest of the afternoon when he noticed something strange. On the mirror of his closet there was a single sticky note placed in the center. He struck him as odd because he no longer received any sticky notes in his room. All of his chores would actually be placed on his door instead. He walked over to it and pulled it off the glass. He noticed that there wasn't just one note but a stack. There must have been a lot to read.

"A stack of notes? It must be important," said Edd aloud. He began to read it. It said, "Dear Eddward, your father's company is not doing well." He flipped it over to read the next note. "He was one of many to be laid off." Edd was surprised. His father was laid off work? His mother's salary alone would not be enough to support the family. He continued to read. "He was offered a job back in Peach Creek." His eyes widened. His father would have to go back to Peach Creek to find work again? Then that could only mean... "Please get packed. We're leaving tonight."

Edd was dead silent for what seemed like forever. His mouth was open and a tingling sensation was all about his body. After three years his parents were taking him back to Peach Creek? Back to the cul-de-sac?! He suddenly shouted out loud at the top of his lungs.

"I'm going home?! I'm going home!" he cried. His spirits rose to the heavens and his face was radiating.

He suddenly realized that he was wasting time and that he had to find his suitcase to pack. He dropped the sticky notes where he stood and scrambled to get to the closet. He opened it and looked up at the shelf up top. There was his suitcase. He reached up and pulled it down and placed it on the floor. He unzipped it and was about to reach for clothes when he saw how dusty it was in the suitcase. He made a face.

"Ugh! Filthy, filthy, filthy!" he exclaimed. Edd stood up and rushed over to his bookshelf which contained both books and also other possessions. One of them was a container of disinfectant wipes which he took. He used just one and cleaned out the inside of his suitcase. He then tossed it right into his waste basket and then began to move through his clothes. He was folding clothes very quickly and placing them in the suitcase in a neat and orderly fashion. He was very excited and scared all at once. All these emotions were running around in his mind but he had to focus on getting ready. It was around seven at the moment so they would probably leave before eight. He wasted no time.

"Ed! Eddy! I'll see you two soon! I know it's been three long years but I'm coming!" he shouted. He was completely overjoyed and wasn't afraid to be vocal about it either.

* * *

A few hours after that wonderful sticky note from his parents, despite the thing with his dad, Edd was sitting in the back seat of his parents' car. Edd kept that smile on his face as he watched the road go by down below and the blur of trees in front. Edd had a cellphone now but he almost never used it. No that's not right. He never used it. He flipped it open and saw that it was fifteen minutes past midnight already. How much longer could it take? Even so Edd did not mind waiting. To him the wait would be worth every minute. It was strange though. His family seemed to be able to retreat back to Peach Creek quite quickly and without any hassle. Perhaps his parents also missed their hometown?

"There's the sign!" he exclaimed. There was a beautifully carved sign of stone that read, "Welcome to Peach Creek," on it. Edd lit up again and could barely contain himself. As the car inched closer and closer to Peach Creek Edd began to spot lights in the distance. When they were close enough he could make out what they were. He was looking at very large buildings most likely used for business. He saw that there was a city built in Peach Creek's direction and at first he thought nothing of it. It was then he feared the worst. What if everything had changed? He couldn't have logically expect his hometown to stay the same forever did he? Of course not. It was an unsettling possibility however.

The car actually had to move through the city in order to reach the cul-de-sac on the other side. They went right into downtown and Edd had speculated that this was now Peach Creek City. Streetlights were lit and illuminated the paved roads. His parents seemed to know the way using a map. Edd was was in awe at his new surroundings. He spotted many business buildings for all sorts of things as well as a variety of restaurants and departments stores. He didn't have much time to look as the car was still moving. After a around ten minutes of driving the amount of buildings began to dwindle until the area became suburban. Trees were plentiful and vegetation was much more common out here. The moon was high up in the sky and illuminated the dark clouds around it with an eerie, pale light. Edd yawned.

"I hope my room will still feel like my room when I get there," he said to himself. It was then that he saw familiar houses pass by his window. His eyes lit up as he placed both of his hands on the window. "There's Nazz's house! And Kevin's, too!" He felt warmth in his face as well as a smile. His parents pulled into the driveway of their house and shut off the engine. Edd anxiously got out of the car and pulled his suitcase out. He actually had two since he forgot to calculate how much he brought with him to the other house. He looked out towards the cul-de-sac again. Everything felt so nostalgic here. The places where he and his friends would built fantastic and often times faulty devices. It was all for a less than admirable cause but it was still a lot of fun. He also noticed that there were only lights of streetlights and none in an of the houses. Everyone must have been sleeping at this hour and he didn't mind getting some himself. He turned around and saw that his parents left the door open for him. He eagerly went inside and rushed up to his room. Everything was just how he left it but it was incredibly dusty. He made a face again.

"Oh dear... Looks like I'll have to clean up a bit before resting," he said aloud. He knelt down and opened his suitcase and pulled out his container of disinfectant wipes. "Filthy, filthy, filthy."

* * *

**End Of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - The Good Ol' Ed**

* * *

A bit of sunlight began to invade Edd's room. The creases between the blinds in his room had rays of light sneak past them and softly illuminate his room. Luckily for him the light did not reach his face but on the body of the bed. A chirp or two could be heard outside as the day began. Edd stirred in his sleep at the small noises.

"... Ugh... Tired... Tired," said Edd. He couldn't even finish his usual habit of repeating a single phrase three times. All that cleaning last night left him exhausted but content. He had his hat in his hands and his face was underneath his blanket. He rolled over onto his side and his eyes fluttered open. "Oh... No..." he said quietly. The moment his eyes opened signaled to him that he could no longer sleep until later in the evening. It was a rather effective way for his body to wake him up but he hated it. He pulled his blanket down to his chest and his eyes met the bright light coming from his window. He shut his eyes before rubbing them with his hands. The fact that he slept so well was enough proof that he was really home. He sat up and some of his hair got in front of his eyes. His blond hair was a bit messy and his eyes were still a little bit blurred.

"Okay. I should get ready. Perhaps some of the others will be up and about during their day to day activities. Just like before," he said to himself. He actually noticed how much more often he spoke to himself instead of to another person. Perhaps it was easier to be vocal instead of speaking with thoughts all the time. He had a lot to think about before and he just couldn't think straight. He turned to his left while moving the blanket off of his body and onto the bed. He got rid of his old, yellow pajamas he wore back when he first lvied here and now just slept with a t-shirt and his underwear. Those summers in full body pajamas was not the brightest idea he had ever concocted. He stood up and quickly made the bed. Once that was done he headed straight for the bathroom after slipping on some shorts. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, took a quick early morning shower and then retreated to his room. He opened his closet and took out a set of clothes that hung on one hanger. It was what he wore yesterday except that set was tossed in the laundry basket. How else did you think people wore the same thing everyday?

"Alright! Now it's time to head out and... Uh..." Edd suddenly got very nervous. How would he greet his friends? Where would they be right now? Are they even home? All these questions popped up in his head and only made it worse. He walked downstairs and went into the kitchen to prepare his breakfast. There were sticky notes on the kitchen table and fridge but he noticed that they were only reminders. They weren't requests. He would just have to wait until tonight for chores but nowadays he wasn't as eager to do them. He could also smell eggs as well as bacon in the air and saw there was a plate left there for him with his meal on it. His mother probably did that before she left to go to the meeting with his father. He smiled slightly as he sat down to eat. Right as he did, however, there was a knock on the door.

"Huh? Someone's here?" he asked himself. He stood up and pushed his chair in before walking out of the kitchen. He got to his front door and hesitated before placing his hand ont he doorknob. He turned it and slowly opened the door.

"Hello there!" said a soft voice. Edd was surprised as he opened the door to see a young man of only about fifteen years old standing there. He had a stylish hair style a bit shorter in length than his own and it was very light blond. He wore a light blue hooded sweater and brown shorts that were a bit small. In his hand he held a plate of delicious batch of cookies that tickled Edd's nose with their aroma. He seemed so familiar.

"H-Hello," replied Edd. The young man smiled and laughed a little.

"You must be our new neighbors. Let me be the first to welcome you to our cul-de-sac," said the young man. Edd wasn't sure how to react to the boy's kindness.

"A-Actually... I've been here before," said Edd. That made the boy look puzzled. He thought about it for a moment before looking back at Edd.

"Really? I don't think we've ever met! My name is Jimmy." That name sparked a realization in Edd's head. This boy was undoubtedly Jimmy! It was an old friend! Edd's face lit up and Jimmy noticed. "What is your name?" he asked politely. Edd smiled.

"My name is Eddward but you can call me... Double D," he said cheerfully. Jimmy's expression suddenly changed from polite to total shock. The plate in his hands almost slipped out of his grasp but he managed to recollect himself. He looked up at Edd.

"Double D...? But I thought you..." he began. Suddenly he had such a big grin on his face and his eyes looked like there were tears in them. Edd gasped and hoped that he wasn't about to cry. Jimmy slowly knelt down and placed the plate of cookies on the ground before pulled Edd into a big hug.

"Gah! Jimmy?!" said Edd. Jimmy didn't let go. Instead he turned to his left.

"Sarah?! Sarah! This isn't a new family! It's Double D!" he cried. Suddenly a voice replied.

"What was that, Jimmy? Who?"

"It's Double D!" he shouted. Edd looked towards the direction to which Jimmy was speaking and saw an open door at a house he recognized as Jimmy's. Out of the door came running a young girl about the same age as Jimmy. She had bright orange hair and a determined look on her face as she began to run towards their direction. She wore a black hairband in her hair which was down to her hips in length and wore a white blouse with a red, sleeveless sweater. She even had a black tie on with a white design towards the bottom. She wore black shorts and red and black boots. She stopped in front of the house and saw Jimmy and Edd in a rather one-sided embrace.

"Jimmy? What the heck are you doing?" she asked. Jimmy looked at her with such a happy expression.

"It's Double D! It's Double D!" he said once again. Sarah was a bit confused at first but then she was struck by Edd's appearance.

"Can it really be him? I thought he moved away," she asked.

"It is me. I know my appearance may have changed but surely you can tell that it's an old friend," said Edd. Just by the way he said that sentence she joined Jimmy in an ever tightening hug.

"Double D, it is you! I recognize that babble anywhere!" she said with excitement. Edd could have sworn he felt something crack in his back. He began to gasp for air.

"Please let go! I can hardly breathe!" he shouted. With that Jimmy and Sarah let Edd go and allowed him to catch his breath. Sarah put her hands on her hips and made a face.

"Hey! I thought you left Peach Creek for good! My big brother certainly made it seem that way," said Sarah with an angry expression. Jimmy laughed nervously.

"Now, now Sarah don't be mad at him. I'm sure there's a good explanation," said Jimmy. Sarah crossed her arms and pouted.

"You know what I had to go through the whole time you were away, Double D?" asked Sarah. "I had to listen to my brother's constant sobbing and whining about you moving away for nearly a month! I could barely sleep!"

"I'm sure that... Really? Ed's been that depressed?" asked Edd. Sarah nodded.

"Sort of. Eventually Jimmy and I had to straighten him out! We managed to stop his bawling but he hasn't been as... Weird, I guess."

"But enough about that! Everyone will be so glad to see you again, Double D! We missed you!" exclaimed Jimmy. Edd smiled.

"I'm glad that I'm back as well. It's such a wonderful feeling."

"It must be but I have to get going. Sarah, can you catch up with Double D? He'll probably want to know everything that's been happening around here," asked Jimmy. Sarah nodded and winked at her best friend.

"Sure! Just bring me back a slice of strawberry cheesecake, okay?" asked Sarah. Jimmy laughed.

"You bet!" And with that Jimmy rushed back to his own house. Sarah turned to Edd.

"You! Did you eat your breakfast yet?! I should get you to talk to Ed. He'd go crazy." Edd shook his head.

"I was about to before Jimmy came."

"Well then! Maybe you won't mind coming anyway," said Sarah. She grabbed Edd's hand and began to drag him out of his house. Edd cried out and tried to resist but couldn't. Sarah was actually quite strong. "Don't do that! Just come along quietly and you won't get a fist in your mouth!" Edd shut up after that and walked with her across the center of the cul-de-sac. He had a quick glance as he checked out everyone's hosues. They were all still there and were all still familiar to him. It gave him a bit of relief to know that everyone he knew was still here. Sarah noticed Edd being out of it and yanked him over.

"Gah! Sorry, Sarah. I was just thinking about something..."

"Well stop it cause we're here." Sarah opened the front door of her house and walked in with a timid Edd behind her. He shut the door and Sarah sat down on the couch. "Ed's down in the basement I think. Don't be surprised if everything seems different. Especially Ed." Edd was actually a bit spooked by this. The big, lovable oaf he once knew was changed? Hopefully only a little bit. Sarah turned on the television and began to watch a show as Edd turned and headed down the hallway. He opened the door leading downstairs and went down. The wooden door that belonged to Ed's room no longer had an alien poster on it like it used to. Edd carefully walked over and gently knocked on Ed's door. There was no reply at first.

"...Ed?" he asked. There were sounds of movement.

"Who is it?" asked a voice. It was a bit deeper than Edd had expected. He was hesitant to reply.

"I-It's Edd..."

"Eddy?" he asked.

"No, no, it's me, Ed! Double D!"

"Eddy for the last time... Ed doesn't like jokes!" While Ed was replying he opened the door and shouted out at Edd. Edd was actually quite startled and fell back on his behind. He was not only startled but struck by Ed's appearance. The oldest and possibly least intelligent Ed of the trio was standing at a towering seven feet or something close to that number. He had short, orange hair like his sister. Ed wore his old, dark green jacket but had its sleeves rolled up. He also had a striped shirt underneath but instead of red and white it was now red and black. He had on some slightly baggy jeans and white and red shoes. Edd wasn't sure what to say. Ed stared at Edd for what seemed like a few minutes. "...Wait, you're not Eddy. Who are you?" he asked. Edd was a bit hesitant to reply but he did.

"Ed... Don't you remember? It's me, Double D."

"..." Ed didn't say anything. He just kept staring. Edd didn't know what to do.

"Ed... Please stop staring at me like that. Don't you believe me?" he asked. He frowned and had a bit of red on his face. Did Ed... Really forget him...?

* * *

**End Of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Truth Or Ed**

* * *

Ed kept that frown on his face. Edd wasn't sure how to respond at all now. He was quiet for a few more moments before he decided to speak up.

"... Ed...?" he asked. All he wanted was some polite reply but Ed seemed adamant and kept the door between himself and Edd. Ed was examining him but without moving his head. He seemed to be incredibly suspicious. Perhaps this was Eddy's doing? Edd was about to get up but Ed shouted.

"You don't move!" he cried. Edd immediately stopped and gave Ed a face like a lost puppy. Ed stepped out from behind his door and slammed it shut. He carefully approached Edd as if he was some otherworldly life form. Ed was wary of any sudden movements and Edd was beginning to feel very nervous.

"Ed, don't you know who I am?" he asked.

"Shut up!" retorted Ed. Edd was stricken with grief at this point but then Sarah's loud and booming voice could be heard.

"Ed, shut up! I'm trying to watch the TV!" she shouted.

"Sarah! There's some guy in the house!" said Ed. Sarah made a sound of frustration which could be heard from upstairs.

"Ed, you idiot! That's Double D!" she screamed. She still had some anger issues apparently as her voice nearly shook the whole house. Edd had actually missed this about being back at Peach Creek... Just a little bit, however. He feared any more damage to his ear drums and tried to convince Ed that he really was his old friend. Ed blinked a few times.

"Ed, what your sister is trying to say is true! I am Double D. I know my appearance may have changed over the years but that's normal for an older adolescent teenager, Ed." At that moment Ed put on a very wide grin and scooped Edd off from the ground and into a very tight and crushing embrace. Edd struggled valiantly but failed to free himself. He began to gasp for air as Ed began to make noises while spinning around the room with Edd as if he were a rag doll.

"Double D! It really is you! I thought you were really gone forever!" said Ed. His tone of voice changed dramatically for the better. He stopped moving around and let Edd go. Edd was a bit woozy and had to lean against the nearby wall to get some air in his lungs.

"Yes... Ed... I was... Trying to tell you that..." gasped Edd. Ed was still overjoyed and was laughing out loud now.

"I feel all warm and fuzzy inside!" said the big guy. He finally decided to let Edd down and began to jump around the room with glee. Edd was gasping for air in the most comical fashion.

"Ed! If I find bruises on Double D you're gonna get a knuckle sandwich! Got it?!" screamed Sarah from upstairs. The whole house shook in accordance to Sarah's increasing anger. Ed stopped his frolicking and cupped a hand to the side of his mouth.

"Okay, Sarah!" he answered. Edd stood up and was about to speak but Ed quickly tackled him back into his room in the basement. Edd was caught off guard and let out a shriek. The door slammed shut behind them and Edd saw the colors of the walls change into a light purple and the protruding beams of wood that helped hold the room together were green. Edd turned his head slightly and noticed that Ed's room hadn't changed very much since the last time he was in it. However there was something striking about it that Edd just couldn't put his finger on. Ed set his buddy down on his bed as he pulled up a chair and sat in it eagerly. After much contemplation Edd decided to ask the question.

"Ed...? Is you room... Clean?!" he asked. Ed smiled and nodded.

"I clean my room now, Double D! Isn't that great?!" he asked in reply. The smell of a distinct fabric freshener was on the sheets which Edd sat upon and the only window onside was sparkling in the light of the sun. The posters of alien movies and monster icons were neatly taped to the walls instead of being stapled. They were slightly angled but were neat and sometimes overlapped others. There was a shelf in the room as well that held monster figurines... Toys and collectibles... Books?! Edd let out a gasp and turned to Ed who didn't seem to notice. He seemed to be eager to talk to his long lost friend but wasn't going to be the one to start the conversation. Edd was wide-eyed and held his right index finger to his chin as he tried to fathom how much Ed could have possibly changed over the years. Ed was still grinning and was being very patient just like old times. Edd was speechless but then he had to break the ice.

"Ed... Are those... Books?" he asked. Ed let out a loud and happy sound.

"Yup! I love monster movies but then Jimmy said they were in books, too!" said Ed. Edd had to laugh a little bit. Monsters and aliens have always been in books and novels and yet Ed hasn't been able to discover that until sometime after he moved away. It was silly to say the least but he was glad Ed had gotten even a slight interest in reading. Rolf might have taught Wilfred how to fly. He giggled to himself at the thought. Ed didn't seem too interested in talking about himself but he sure showed it with his responses.

"So Ed... What have you been up to? It's been too long since our last conversation!" said Edd. Ed had a little twinkle in his eye about what Edd might have asked but it disappeared only for a second. He then sighed a bit.

"Oh... Ed wanted you to go first, Double D."

"Oh? Me first? I would rather you have the first crack at sharing your experiences these past three years. I... Have to think about what I might want to say to you."

"Uh...? Okay, Double D!" With that, Ed took a deep breath. Perhaps he was about to flood Edd with a wall of information or just getting ready to reveal some big secrets. Edd should have expected the former.

"After you moved away, Ed was really sad and my parents decided to help him find more hobbies so I had to go and play with Sarah and Jimmy since you left. Eddy can't make inventions like you, Double D, so we stopped scamming. I started to read these monster stories after Jimmy took me to the library! Didn't you always talk about those before? I've never been in one before! I made a lot of noises at how many books there were and got shushed a lot by Jimmy and Sarah but Sarah got a bit mad and had to yell, too. She got shushed with me! Anyway mom and dad even got me a really nice tutor lady to help me with school! Jimmy actually told Sarah to tell mom to tell dad and then the nice lady taught me about school! I thought it was boring at first but then Ed got a lot more than letters for grades! He got some presents from mom and dad and even Sarah, too! My grades are nothing like yours Double D, but I'm not failing anymore! Eddy started to do a little better, too! He doesn't scam people anymore since nothing worked. He had to go away for a little while because he started eating the playground again like last time when everyone had the chicken pox! He's okay now cause of... The... The...? Therapy! The tutor lady even taught me how to clean my room and all that stuff! Mom and dad were really surprised when they saw!"

"Wow... That must have been a very wonderful experience for you Ed! And Eddy, too... He went to see a therapist because he couldn't con his fellow neighborhood children...? That's... Disturbing," said Edd. He was a very good listener and was able to absorb all of that information. He even understood Ed completely which wasn't always a possible task back then. He then gave Ed a smile.

"I wonder if we should pay Eddy a short visit. Will he be at home during these hours, Ed?" he asked. Ed drew a blank for a second but then he regained his composure.

"Eddy's working, Double D!" exclaimed Ed. That was another big shocker. Eddy? Working?! Working honestly for money?! Impossible!

"Where does he work, Ed? I'd have to see it for myself before I can believe it," replied Edd. Ed laughed.

"He works at Jimmy's... Jimmy's... Restaurant! Jimmy's mom and dad opened a restaurant in the city and named it after Jimmy. It's really crowded all the time. Eddy works there, Jimmy works there and even Nazz works there! Oh! I forgot to tell you, Double D. I work, too," said Ed. The last sentence was said was if to brag even just a little. He did it with a wink. Edd smiled.

"Good for you, Ed! You certainly have move forward with your life! I can't really say the same for myself...."

"I thought you'd never come back, Double D! But... You're in my room and we're talking!" exclaimed the gleeful Ed. He pulled Edd over towards him for another hug. Edd braced himself for another rib-crushing experience but that feeling never came. Ed seemed to have noticed how uncomfortable it was for his friend to be crushed like that and decided to tone it down a little. Edd blinked for a moment and noticed that Ed smelled clean. This was extraordinary! Ed was clean! Edd looked up at the smiling Ed and noticed another thing that shocked him.

"Ed... Don't tell me... You got rid of the...?" asked Edd as he pointed up at Ed's forehead. Ed's two eyes looked up and realized his friend was talking about his eyebrows. Not eyebrow but eyebrows.

"Sarah was embarrassed about it so she made my one eyebrow into two! It doesn't feel very different..." replied Ed. He took the index finger of his right hand and poked at the space between his two eyebrows. It was like an space in between two hyphens and it actually suited Ed. He looked... Pretty normal now. That was good for a guy like Ed. Edd suddenly began to blush a little bit.

"Uh... Ed...?" he asked timidly.

"Yes, Double D?"

"... You're still hugging me..."

"Duh, Double D! It's not like I'm a snake monster from Mars here to squeeze your brains out and eat them."

"Right." Edd noticed how small his body was compared to Ed. He was actually sitting his behind on the bit of room on the chair between Ed's legs and his head only reached the big guy's chest. Ed had actually become very well built but his personality was still very innocent and childish. Ed let go of his friend and allowed him to stand. Edd brushed off his shoulders and the bottom of his shirt.

"Are we gonna see Eddy now, Double D?" asked Ed. Edd looked up and blinked a couple times.

"Isn't Eddy in the middle of his daily work hours, Ed?"

"We can still visit him, Double D. Don't be silly."

"If you don't mind then I guess we can... Is the restaurant far?"

"Nope! Sarah and I always go there to have lunch. We can ride my bicycle!"

"W-What? How would you have any room on a mere bicycle?"

"Oh come on, Double D! Please! Eddy will be so surprised!"

"... I don't know..." said a hesitant Edd. What would Eddy do if he showed up? What if Ed would make him talk about his own experiences these past three years in front of old friends...? What would they say...?

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**


End file.
